Chasing The Sun
by alltheirown
Summary: AU. It's up to Emma to show big shot business woman Regina Mills what she's been missing all these years - but first, tequila!


It didn't take Emma long to get ready. Twenty minutes tops. Shower, dry her hair, apply mascara, done. She was never one for taking hours to get ready. Not like her best friend Ruby who just so happened to be dragging her out in the first place. She didn't know why she bothered anyway. Ruby would stay with her for the first hour then disappear until the end of the night, leaving Emma at the bar whining about her ex to anyone that would listen.

Emma picked up her black leather jacket and car keys then headed to Ruby's place. She was ten minutes later than what they'd agreed but knowing Ruby she'd be sat around waiting for her like every other night. As if on cue Emma's phone flashed with a new message. _Come on up, I'm almost done._ So she did as she was told.

"This is almost done?" Emma laughed as she walked in on Ruby hopping around the living room with her jeans around her ankles and one shoe on.

After waiting for what felt like hours, the two were finally in Emma's bug heading to the club across town.

"Are you gonna stop crying about Lily this week?" Ruby asked, checking her make up in the mirror.

"Are you gonna stop ditching me for the first guy that shows you the slightest bit of attention?" Emma challenged.

"You wish, kiddo." Ruby unbuckled her seatbelt and jumped out of the car when Emma came to a stop. "Come on slowcoach, first round's on you!" Emma shook her head and followed the brunette inside the crowded club.

Surely enough around the one hour mark Ruby said her goodbyes and left with some greasy guy with a pathetic excuse for a beard. He was kinda handsome, Emma thought. Sure his cologne was overpowering and his hair looked like it hadn't been washed in a week. But he had that rugged look that most girls go for. Not Emma though. This was strictly a no penis zone.

* * *

She doesn't usually smoke. Not since the breakup. Though she finds them hard to resist after a sixth bottle of Corona. Emma headed outside with the hope of sweet talking some guy into giving her a cigarette. Moving her way past sweaty bodies and crying girls she found herself at the back of the club. She was greeted by a brisk cold wind as she opened the door, setting her a little off balance. She stumbled down the first couple of stairs but managed to regain her feet as she hit the last step, but not before she caught the attention of a figure from whom she might otherwise have avoided. Dressed in black, a cigarette trapped between plump red lips. As Emma approached the dimly lit woman her features became more apparent, and she watched as dark eyes scanned every inch of Emma's body. Emma Swan wasn't normally shy when it came to things like this. In fact she'd usually make some smart comment about the woman checking her out, but she's different, she looked like she should be in a fancy cocktail bar not some grubby nightclub. Not a single hair was out of place and the dress she was wearing probably cost more than her apartment, yet Emma couldn't draw herself away.

"Yes?" She questioned Emma's presence with a perfectly raised brow.

Emma shuffled her feet, rubbing her neck out of nervousness. "Uh, would you mind if I borrowed one?"

The brunette held hers between slender fingers and cocked her head. "Do you plan on returning it?"

"What? Uh, no?"

"Then you're not borrowing, I'm simply giving you one." She corrected.

"Right." Emma looked at her with a small smile. "So, how 'bout it?"

The dark haired woman took one last drag of the cigarette she was holding and Emma swore she'd never seen anything as breathtakingly beautiful. "Here." She passed it to Emma with a gracious nod.

"Thanks lady," Emma indulged in the first draw. She wondered how she'd gone four months without a single smoke. "God, that's good."

"Regina."

"What?"

"My name. It's Regina, not 'lady'." At first Emma thought she'd said something wrong going off her tone, but when she looked into soft brown eyes she saw a smile to match.

She let out a small sigh of relief. "Emma."


End file.
